Never Have I Ever
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: A silly short story. Probably will be around 1-3 chapters. When Lindsey discovers that Nya is having nightmares, she decides to throw a sleepover to get it off her mind. Full of humor, dares, and embarrassment! This story uses the OCs from my biggest story, Secret Samurai Series. You do not have to have read SSS, bios inside. Jay/Nya Ninja/OCs IS NOT A DARE SHOW, BUT WORTH A READ
1. Chapter 1

**-EDIT: FIXED CHARACTER BIOS AND ADDED LINE BREAKS -**

**Hey readers! ForeverDreamer12 here! This is Never Have I Ever, a silly Ninjago story. You can still read this even if you haven't read SSS. I have character bios, but i do advise you read it first) I hope it makes you laugh! Here's my character bios:**

* * *

><p><strong>Christy May Timothy<strong>

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 16

**Affiliation:** Ninja

**Hair Color:** blond

**Eye Color:** blue

**Glasses/Contacts:** Contacts.

**Weapon:** trident

**Strength in Fighting:** Defense

**Favorite Color:** pink

**Favorite Food:** cupcakes

**Most Common Outfit:** pink lacey shirt, jeans, pink converse

**Personality:** Christy can be a girly-girl, but she also has a rebellious side to her. She tends to get really good grades, but she chews gum in class. Christy goes against her mom's wishes and sneaks things behind her mother's back. She loves pink, and also can be quite the matchmaker for her friends.

**Weakness: **She is highly claustrophobic, and also fears spiders.

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail Jane Stafford<strong>

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** Ninja

**Hair Color:** brown

**Eye Color:** green

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** bow n' arrows

**Strength in Fighting:** Wearing Opponent Out

**Favorite Color:** green (and yellow)

**Favorite Food:** Anything Sugary

**Most Common Outfit:** green T-shirt, jeans, green sneakers

**Personality:** Abigail is an optimist with a love of music and nature. She loves baking and, more importantly, EATING what she baked.

**Weakness:** Scared of blood and fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna Nicoli Boyland<strong>

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15 (turns 16 before the epilogue of SSS. It's not spoken of during the story).

**Affiliation:** Ninja

**Hair Color:** red

**Eye Color:** brown

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** katana

**Strength in Fighting:** Attack

**Favorite Color:** orange

**Favorite Food: **Bubble Gum

**Most Common Outfit:** orange t-shirt, black shorts, red converse

**Personality:** Anna is a tomboy, and she loves spending her time on her laptop or X-box. She can been seen ALL THE TIME chewing gum. She loves spy movies and solving mind puzzles/mysteries. The only thing about her that seems girlish is the fact that she ALWAYS is wearing lipstick (even to bed). Anna says the reason is because she has sensitive lips, but her friends think otherwise.

**Weakness:** Anna has a strong fear of heights. Anything higher than a roof terrifies her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey Faith Monroe<strong>

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** Ninja

**Hair Color:** carmel

**Eye Color:** light blue

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** shurikens

**Strength in Fighting:** Strategy

**Favorite Color:** silver

**Favorite Food:** Blueberry Pancakes

**Most Common Outfit:** silver T-shirt, jeans, silver boots

**Personality:** Lindsey is a shy, but smart girl with a love of medicine and healing. She also adores art. Like Zane, she has a sixth-sense, but I PROMISE that she is a human. Lindsey also tends to be incredibly selfless, putting everyone's needs in front of her own.

**Weakness:** She is deathly afraid of going to the dentist. She will run out of the office if she has to.

* * *

><p><strong>In this story, there is a tiny splash of KaiAnna, Lloyd/Abigail, Zane/Lindsey, and Cole/Christy. And of course Jay/Nya! Now enough blah blah blah, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>[Lindsey's POV]<p>

"Hey, Nya," I say, walking into the bridge of the Bounty. My friend is gazing out the window, deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she sighs. "It's just that ever since I got my memories back I've been having strange nightmares." I place an arm around her shoulder.

"Have you talked to Jay? Or Kai? Or maybe even Sensei?" I ask. Nya shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay . . ." I reply soothingly. Suddenly, I remember something very important. A long time ago, when I was in second grade, one of my friends was upset because her dog died. She slept over at my house that night, and all of our joking around took her mind off of it. I grin. "Nya! I have an idea!"

"What?" she asks, looking curious.

"Maybe we could have a sleep-over to get your mind off of the nightmares! We could all bring sleeping bags into the ninja's room and stay the night!" Nya's face lights up.

"That sounds good," she smiles. "Of course, if it's okay with Sensei."

"It's fine," came Sensei's voice from the doorway. Nya grins.

"You're really smart, Lindsey. No wonder Zane likes you!" she exclaims. I giggle and blush.

* * *

><p>[Abigail's POV]<p>

"BAAMMM!" yells Lloyd as his tornado hits into me. I roll my eyes and throw needles at him. He slashes at me with his sword, and I dodge it. I do I high kick and backflip to avoid his next attack.

"Abigail! Lloyd!" cries a voice from behind the game room door. I pause Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Sheik and Meta Knight freeze on the screen. [A/N: I bet you thought they were training! XD If so, you owe me twenty bucks! *becomes a billionaire*] I jump up and open the door to reveal Christy. She looks around the messy game room. Lloyd and I have been in here kicking each others' butts for almost the entire day. Popcorn kernels, candy wrappers, and empty soda cans litter the room. I tuck a lock of my shiny brown hair behind my ear.

"What's up, Christy?" I ask.

"We get to have a sleep-over tonight in the ninja's room!" she cries, grinning.

"Whose idea was this?" asks Lloyd.

"Lindsey's," smiles Christy.

"Of course it was Lindsey's!" I cry. "Lindsey is like the idea genius!" Lloyd grins at me.

"You're smart too," he says shyly. I smile; Lloyd's so sweet.

"Thanks, Green Bean."

* * *

><p>[Nobody's POV]<p>

That night, the nine warriors set up their beds. Lloyd brings a huge stash of candy, soda, and other junk foods. The girls place their sleeping bags in the middle of the room. "Okay, what should we do first?" asks Anna, popping gum into her mouth and blowing a purple bubble.

"Oooh, how 'bout Would You Rather?" pipes up Lloyd.

"Why not?" says Kai, climbing down from his bed. Everyone sits in a circle. Jay is next to Nya, who is next to Anna, who is next to Kai,

who is next to Cole, who is next to Christy, who is next to Abigail, who is next to Lloyd, who is next to Zane, who is next to Lindsey, who is next to Jay.

"I'll go first," smiles Christy. "Lloyd, would you rather eat 100 pounds of Cole's chili in one sitting, or give up candy for a week?"

"Cole's chili is nasty," Lloyd groans, "but I love my candy!" Cole sighs. Lloyd is 15, and yet, he STILL is crazy about candy. "Besides," he thinks, "my chili is really tasty."

"Give up candy," sighs Lloyd.

"Excellent choice," grins Christy evilly. Cole looks ready to murder Lloyd.

"MY CHILI IS NOT THAT BAD!"

"YEAH IT IS!" yells everyone else.

"Okay," says Lloyd quickly. "Zane,

would you rather flick your memory switch off for a week, or turn on your funny switch during a fight?"

"Funny switch," replies Zane easily. "Kai, would you rather eat slugs or eat worms?"

"Eew . . ." grimaces Kai. "Uhhh, worms, I guess?"

"That's gross," groans Lindsey, holding her stomach.

"Okay . . . Jay," begins Kai.

"Yeah?" says Jay.

"Would you rather break up with my sister, or give up inventing for life?" An awkward silence fills the room. Jay gulps nervously, glancing at Nya, then at Kai, then back at Nya again.

"What does Kai want me to choose?" wonders Jay silently. "Will he beat up or something if I choose wrong?" Jay is as white as a sheet. Nya glances at him, then glares at her brother.

"CHOOSE!" yells Kai.

"Um . . . the first one . . . but I HAVE A REASON!" Jay begins to panic when he saw everyone's looks. "I-If I break up with her, we can just . . . get back together again . . . right?" His voice squeaks at the end of his sentence nervously. Everyone is dead silent. Jay looks at the floor, preparing for the worst.

"Wow, Jay," says Kai. "I never thought you could be so smart." If looks could kill, Kai would've died right then from his sister's death glare.

"Of course he's smart!" Nya hisses. "Unlike you sometimes!" The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"At least I have common sense," retorts Kai. At that, everyone else bursts into laughter.

"Kai plus common sense does NOT equal truth," gasps Abigail, laughing hard. Cole wipes a tear from his eye.

"Let's play something else," suggests Jay. The others nod in agreement.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" asks Cole.

"Uhh . . . isn't that a drinking game?" frowns Christy.

"We can use soda," smiles Cole.

"I'll start," says Lloyd. "Never Have I Ever . . . gone surfing." No one takes a drink.

"No one's gone surfing before?" cries Cole. Everyone shakes their head.

"Zane's next," says Kai. "We'll go in the circle."

"Never Have I Ever been a human," smiles Zane. Everyone else groans and drinks.

"Never Have I Ever been romantically involved with a human," sighs Lindsey. Everyone else yells loudly and drinks.

"Never Have I Ever had a sore throat," smirks Jay.

"What?!" everyone else shrieks, drinking.

"I'm immune," grins Jay.

"That's impossible!" yells Abigail

"Never Have I Ever worn perfume," sighs Nya. Christy and Abigail sigh as well and drink. Jay turns beet red and takes a quick drink.

"Don't ask," he says hurriedly, seeing the three newer girls' expressions. Anna clears her throat.

"Never Have I Ever dyed my hair." Cole groans and takes a drink.

"It was a dare!" he says quickly.

"Never Have I Ever used shurkiens," smirks Kai.

"That is unfair," frowns Zane, sipping the soda. Lindsey and Jay sip too. [A\N: in the mini-epsidoe: Flight of the Dragon Ninja, Jay uses a shurkien]

"Never Have I Ever chewed paper and swallowed it," says Cole. Jay drinks.

"What? I was young!" he protests. Nya giggles.

"Never Have I Ever failed a math test," smiles Christy. All the boys but Zane groan and drink. Anna drinks as well.

"Stupid algebra," mutters Cole.

"Never Have I Ever played football!" cries Abigail. Cole, Lloyd, and Kai sigh and drink.

"We're out of soda," Jay points out.

"I can get more," says Lloyd.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" squeals Abigail.

"I'll start!" cries Kai eagerly. "Alright sis, truth or dare?" Nya gulps.

"D-Dare?"

"You can't touch anything blue until 10 am tomorrow," smirks Kai. Lloyd bursts out laughing. Everyone looks confused.

"What's so . . . OH!" Cole begins laughing as well.

"What is funny about that?" asks Nya blankly. The rest of the girls suddenly seem to realize why the others were laughing.

"I see," says Zane, frowning.

"What!?" cries Nya. "My sleeping bag and pajamas are red, my pillow is white and . . ." Then she spots Jay out of the corner of her eye. He is glaring at Kai fiercely. "Oh . . ." she mutters unenthusiastically, finally understanding.

"I'M FLIPPIN' WEARING BLUE!" shouts Jay furiously.

"Well . . . it's your turn Nya . . ." says Abigail, trying to calm the others down.

"Right. Truth or Dare, Anna?" Nya asks.

"Truth."

"What is the best and worst thing about Kai, in your opinion?"

"That's hard," smirks Anna. "He's got a lot of faults." Everyone laughs. "But he's really loyal and his temper is awful, like mine."

"Um . . . thanks?" murmurs Kai awkwardly.

"You're Welcome," replies Anna, blowing another gum bubble, this one orange. "Cole, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Dance."

"HECK NO!" roars Cole.

"HECK YES!" yell the others. Cole groans.

"Fine. But I need music." Christy pulls out her phone and some speakers.

"Here, Anna. Pick a song," she grins. Anna smirks and chooses one. I'm a Barbie Girl starts playing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I hate this song," mutters Kai.

"At least it's not Justin Bieber!" cries Jay in encouragement to Cole. The Ninja of Earth begins to dance awkwardly. Everyone doubles over laughing. By the time Cole's 'performance' ends, the other nine warriors are rolling on the ground laughing. [A/N: Zane's funny switch is on, and it has been the entire time]

"So . . . funny!" laughs Jay.

"I nearly just wet my pants from laughing!" cries Lloyd.

"TMI!" scream the girls.

"Jay, Truth or Dare?" asks Cole.

"Dare."

"Sing Baby by Justin Beiber."

"WHAAAAAT?!" screeches Jay. "I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER!"

"Exactly!" beams Cole. Red-faced, Jay begins to sing the chorus softly. "THE WHOLE THING!" bellows Cole, making everyone jump. Lloyd looks pale.

"Can you wait a moment to do this? I really need to use the bathroom."

"TMI!" scream the girls again.

"TULFSM!" screams Jay. Everyone stares at him.

"What?!"

"Thank U Lloyd For Saving Me!" Jay explains. Nya facepalms as Lloyd rushes out of the room. Cole goes to find the lyrics of the song while the others snack on sweets. Lloyd comes back a few minutes later, and Cole pulls up the lyrics he found on his phone. Jay gulps.

"Alright, Jay!" cries Cole.

"Here goes nothing," mutters Jay, turning even redder than before. He sings the first verse, his eyes glued to the screen of Cole's phone. When he gets to the chorus, he sings even softer.

"LOUDER!" yells Cole. Jay sings a bit louder as his face turns even redder. By the time the song ends, he's red as a tomato. Everyone claps.

"Well, you're better than Justin Beiber," remarks Anna.

"WAY better," adds Abigail. Nya nods in agreement, smiling at Jay. He sits back down in between Lindsey and Nya, muttering something harsh under his breath. Nya then sees him slip something thin and black into his pocket of his pajamas. She grins.

"Truth or Dare, Christy?" smirks Jay.

"Dare," answers Christy.

"Flush whatever's in my pocket down the toilet."

"You're on!" she cries. Jay hands something to her. Something thin and black . . .

"THAT'S MY iPHONE 5!" screams Cole. Christy's eyes widen.

"You have to do it!" yells Jay. Nya starts laughing. Jay's methods of revenge are so entertaining. Christy sighs. Everyone crowds into the bathroom. Christy drops the iPhone in the toilet and flushes it quickly.

"So sorry, Cole!" she says to her boyfriend, looking really upset.

"I'm gonna kill you, Jay," growls Cole. They return to the bedroom.

"Alright, Zane, Truth or Dare?" asks Christy. Zane gulps.

"Truth."

"Do you feel left out being the only ninja to not be human?"

"Well," Zane begins. "I do not think anyone truly accepts me."

"You're avoiding the question," says Kai. "Do you feel left out?"

"Not really." Everyone sighs. They all knew they were never gonna get a straight answer.

"It's your turn, then," says Anna.

"Lindsey, Truth or Dare?" Zane questions.

"Dare." He motions for her to come closer, then whispers something in her ear. Lindsey bursts out laughing.

"It's on!" she cries. "Abigail?"

"Truth."

"Is Lloyd your first boyfriend?" Lindsey smirks.

"Well, yes but no. I 'dated' this guy in first grade-"

"That doesn't count!" groans Cole.

"Okay, Lloyd, Truth or Dare?" asks Abigail, ignoring Cole.

"Dare," he grins.

"Kiss me." The room falls silent. Lloyd turns bright red.

"I've never kissed a girl," he mutters.

"You have to!" says Jay in a sing-song voice.

"S-Shut up," stammers Lloyd. He leans over and kisses Abigail lightly. Kai whistles. "SHUT UP!" yells Lloyd again.

"Lloyd, you have to do Kai, then it's over," smirks Anna.

"Kai, Truth or Dare?" asks Lloyd, sounding devious. Kai gulps.

"I shouldn't of whistled," he thinks.

"T-Truth."

"Hmmm . . . " mutters Lloyd, "Do you approve of Jay dating your sister?" Jay gulps nervously.

"Lloyd, no!" he thinks. "I'm dead!"

"I-I . . ." stutters Kai.

"OUT WITH IT!" yells Cole.

"As long as Jay doesn't hurt her, I'm fine with it."

"YES!" Jay shouts, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone laughs.

"I've got something we can play!" yells Lloyd. He pulls out Apples to Apples, Ninjago Edition.

* * *

><p><strong>[If you know what it is, skip this AN. If you don't know what that is, basically someone 'the judge' picks an adjective and everyone else has five cards. They choose from those five which matches the adjective the best, and put them face down in front of the judge. The judge then picks his or her favorite. There isn't a Ninjago Version, but that'd be fun]**

* * *

><p>"Oh boy," grins Cole mischievously.<p>

"It's on!" cries Kai, cracking his knuckles. Lloyd passed out five cards to everyone. Everyone had strange reactions to their cards.

"YES!" yells Jay.

"Oh no . . . " groans Lloyd.

"HECK YEAH!" shouts Cole.

"Meh . . ." frowns Anna.

"Oh dear . . ." says Zane, drawing the green apple card. "The word is . . . Stupid." Everyone laughs and puts down their cards quickly. Zane reads them all silently.

"I WIN!" yells Cole.

"Not yet, Cole," sighs Zane. "Oh my . . ."

"What?!" yells everyone else.

"We have . . . Skales, a Stone Warrior, My Bed, Jay . . ." At that Kai and Cole double over laughing. Jay and Nya both shoot them a look. " . . . Tea, Grand Sensei Dareth, the Dragon Sword of Fire, Bums, and Spitta," finishes Zane. Everyone laughs harder. "My Bed, the Dragon Sword of Fire, Tea, and Jay are out."

"WHAT!" yells Jay. "MY BED IS SO UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"That doesn't mean that it's stupid," remarks Cole.

"The fire sword is annoying!" exclaims Lloyd.

"A Stone Warrior wins!" announces Zane.

"YEAH!" yells Nya.

"C'mon, Dareth is SUCH an idiot!" cries Cole.

"Skales is a moron!" protests Anna.

"Bums like to steal," says Lindsey, totally missing the point.

"Spitta is just stupid!" sighs Abigail. "REALLY STUPID!" Just then the door burst open to reveal Sensei.

"IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Yes, Sensei," reply the ninja.

"Sorry, Sensei," sighs Lindsey. Sensei Wu storms out, slamming the door.

"Let's see who can stay up the longest!" cries Cole.

"Cole, Sensei said . . ."

"I don't care, Zane!" interrupts Cole. "The winner gets the day off training!"

"IT'S ON!" shouts everyone.

* * *

><p>[Nya's POV]<p>

Lindsey, Anna, and Abigail crash first, with Kai right after them. Next is Christy, then Cole, then Lloyd.

"Nya, you awake?" asks a voice from one of the top bunks. I glance up to see Jay sitting up.

"Yes."

"Good," he replies. "Too much sugar and caffeine?" I shake my head.

"No." He climbs down from his bed silently and sits cross-legged next to my sleeping bag.

"What's the matter?" he asks. I don't answer. He leans closer to me. "You know you can tell anything. You can trust me."

"Okay," I sigh, "I'll tell you." He smiles and takes my hand. I sit up and take a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares every night ever since I've got my memories."

"What kind of nightmares?" he asks, gripping my hand tighter.

"They're all about awful things," I whisper. "Like me losing my memories again. Sometimes they even . . ." I take a deep breath. "even were about things that happened. Like when you were s-stabbed . . ." I suddenly start crying. Jay is about to wrap his arms around me, but I move away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"M-My dare," I whisper.

"I'd change, but all my pajamas are blue. I'm sorry," he groans.

"It's okay, Jay," I reply, wiping away my tears. "I know you're trying." I suddenly feel like someone's watching us. "Alright, who's still awake?"

"I was ignoring you," says Zane cooly from his bed. "I am not going to stay awake much longer."

"That's fine," grins Jay. "No training for me!"

"Excuse me!" I laugh, wanting to elbow him SO bad. "I'm still here!"

"Then I've already lost," Jay grins. He kisses me lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, brave Samurai."

"Goodnight, Master of Lightning," I giggle in reply. He climbs back onto his bed. I lay awake, nervous to go to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that it may bring. Zane falls asleep quickly, and around 3 Jay drifts off as well. I grin, and try my best to sleep. Eventually, my sleepless nights catch up with me, and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is going to continue. We still need to see what happens at breakfast in the morning.<strong>

**Questions:**

**-What do you think Zane dared Lindsey to do?**

**-How do you think Nya will handle the blue dare in the morning?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, fans! ForeverDreamer12 is back! :D Enjoy this!**

**As for the two Guests that commented about your story idea, that's a great idea, but this is supposed to be a silly fanfic, not really a serious one. If I have time, I'll write that story for you guys.**

**I know it's short, but enjoy! XD**

[Sensei Wu's POV]

My students were making such a racket last night, and it must have worn them out. It is all ready 9:00, and everyone is still asleep. Time for a wake-up call. I grab my gong and walk into the ninja's bedroom. The girls all are sleeping with smiles on their faces. Jay is also smiling, Zane has a straight face, Cole's mouth is open, Kai is frowning, and Lloyd's tongue is sticking out. I bang the gong hard. GONG GONG GONG!

"ARRRRGH!" yells Kai. Lloyd pulls the covers over his head. Jay slams his pillow on his head, and the girls begin to stir. Cole just groans. I bang it again. GONG GONG GONG!

"OKAY WE GET IT!" shouts Lloyd. The girls sit up sleepily.

"What time is it?" yawns Nya.

"9:05," I reply. She groans.

"Still've got 55 minutes," smirks Kai. I frown.

"What went on last night?" I ask.

"No, the real question is: why does Christy have 'I'm A Barbie Girl' on her phone?" comments Lloyd. Everyone but Christy and I laugh.

"It's to annoy friends, okay?" Christy blushes.

"A likely story," smirks Kai. Lindsey then rushes out of the room.

"Where is she going?" I frown. No one answers, but Zane shrugs.

[Zane's POV]

Sensei Wu is in for it. I am almost wishing now that I had chosen something else. Then again, I'm not the one doing it. Misako passes out the blueberry pancakes to everyone, smiling cheerfully. Sensei and his older brother smile too. Sensei's smile will change soon.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Jay suddenly yells, breaking the eerie silence.

"AAADD-VENTURE TIME!" screams Lloyd in response.

"YOGURT TIME!" grins Abigail.

"BREAKFAST!" screeches Christy.

"TIME TO GET A WATCH!" adds Cole.

"TIME TO GET A NEW LOG!" yells Anna.

"ARRGH!" roars Jay. He starts pulling at his hair in frustration. Nya looks at him sadly. Just then, Sensei begins to choke. He spews his drink all over his plate.

"WHAT IS FREAKIN' WRONG WITH MY TEA!?" Kai and I suddenly burst out laughing. I knew why Sensei was spazzing, but Kai just found it funny. Misako sniffs Sensei's tea.

"It's . . . SALTY!" she exclaims. At that, the teens lose it. All ten of us begins to laugh, snorting and clutching their sides.

"I NEARLY JUST WET MY PANTS AGAIN!" screams Lloyd as he runs for the bathroom yet again.

"OMG!" giggles Christy.

"WHO PUT SALT IN MY TEA!?" roars Sensei.

"My idea, Sensei Wu," I admit.

"Your idea?" Sensei was confuzzled*. "So you thought of it, but didn't DO IT?!"

"That's what you- OHHHHHHHH!" smirks Kai. "IT WAS LINDSEY!"

"RUN LINDSEY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" laughs Christy.

"Holy Nether!" exclaims Anna, pulling out her cellphone to film the action. "This is almost better than watching people get hit by redstone traps in Minecraft!"

"Lindsey, prepare for your doom," smirks Sensei. Her eyes widen with fear and she bolts off. "Oh, and Jay," he gives the said ninja a mischievous look. "it's 10."

"FINALLY!"

**That was fun to write! I know it was short, but still. Whateves.**

**I actually don't watch Adventure Time, but my friends do and that's how I know.**

***And in my vocabulary, confuzzled is a word!**

**As for the "TIME TO GET A NEW LOG!" comment, whenever someone in my family asks what time it is, that's what we say. XD Dunno why.**

** Bye everyone! Review, check out my other stories, and have a good life! XD**

**~Ever**


End file.
